


Between Light and Darkness:  Be My Valentine

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Michael Novotny Bashing, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: In the ever present struggle between good and evil, one soul will decide the fate of all. Will Brian be able to convince Justin to be his Valentine?





	1. Chapter 1: Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

Brian looked in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time, his nerves getting the better of him.  This was one thing he knew he couldn’t fuck up.  His clothes set perfect on his body, but he couldn’t keep from worrying about his tie.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “It’s going to be okay.  He’s my Justin, and it’s all going to work out.”

He opened his eyes again and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  “It’s going to be a total fucking disaster.  Why the hell did I agree to let him meet my family?”  Brian turned from the mirror and walked across the loft, shaking his head.  He grabbed his keys and headed out to pick up Justin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Powers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness rubbed his hands together and snickered evilly.  “This is going to be so much fun!  I don’t know why I never thought of doing this before.”

Light glared at his brother.  “Leave him alone!  He’s suffered enough.”

“Oh, but I get to decide when he’s suffered enough, dear brother, and I say his suffering has only just begun.”

Truth stepped between his brothers.  “Why can’t you two stop fighting for just one second?”

“What would be the fun in that?” asked Darkness.

“It would give me a little peace,” Truth huffed.

“Well it’s too late to argue.  I’ve already sent in Brandon.  He’s in position. This should be so much fun.”

“We are not supposed to mess with the chosen one after he passes the test.  It’s the rules!”  Light slammed his hand down on the table.

“Wrong again, dear brother.  There are no rules this time around.  You saw to that when you granted Justin’s request to be sent back.”

Light glared at his brother.  “You agreed!”

Darkness laughed again.  “Now, why do you think I did that?  Was it out of the goodness of my heart?  No!  It was because that makes the chosen one free game.”

“Why wasn’t I made aware of this fact?” Light turned to Truth.

Truth shrugged.  “I thought you knew.  Besides, would it have really made any difference?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Justin’s Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian straightened his tie again and knocked on the door.  He shifted his weight from side to side, trying to stop his heart from racing.  As soon as Justin opened the door, Brian handed him the gym card.  “I got you something.  I hope you like it.”

Justin looked at the card and tried to keep a straight face as he glanced up at Brian.  “Um, thanks, I think.  Do you think I needed to lose a few pounds?”

Brian’s eyes widened.  “NO! You’re fucking perfect.  I mean, you’re not fat at all.  What I’m trying to say is that this is a year’s membership to my gym.  I thought we could go together sometime.  That is, if you wanted.”

Justin laughed softly and pulled Brian inside.  “I’m only teasing you.  I think it’s a very thoughtful gift.  Roses, jewelry and candy are so cliché, don’t you think?”

Brian stuck his finger in the collar of his shirt and tugged.  He suddenly felt like his tie was way too tight.  “I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing here.  I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Justin grinned. “Well I think you’re doing a wonderful job, Mr. Kinney.”

“Could you cut out the ‘Mr. Kinney’ stuff?  It makes me feel a lot older than I am.”

“Maybe I like older men.  Did you ever consider that?”  Justin leaned in and kissed Brian’s cheek.

Brian coughed.  “Yeah, well, okay.  Are you ready?  I mean we don’t have to go.  Actually, that’s a great idea.  Let’s not go.”

“Are you ashamed to be seen with me?” Justin asked in a soft voice.

“NO!  Fuck, no.  I mean, hell, who would be ashamed to be seen with someone like you?  It’s just that, well, my family is rather strange and they have this idea about me.  I’m sure you’ll hear all sorts of things about me.”  Brian let his eyes roam around the apartment so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact.

“I’m sure I’ll hear only nice things about you.”  Justin grabbed his coat.

“No, actually, you won’t.  I’ve lived a pretty colorful life.  I’m not ashamed of what I’ve done, but it’s not anything to brag about either.”  Brian helped Justin put on his coat.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Brian.  I generally make up my own mind about people.”  Justin walked out of his apartment, waiting for Brian to exit before he locked the door.  “I’m looking forward to this family dinner.”

“I’m glad someone is,” Brian mumbled under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Deb’s House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian pulled up in front of Deb’s house and cut the engine.  He took a deep breath and looked over at Justin.  “Listen, I know all this has got to seem strange to you and I really can’t explain things to you without sounding completely crazy.  I want you to know that I’ve changed, but I’m not so sure my friends know it.”

Justin laid a hand on Brian’s thigh.  “I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are.  I admit you’ve come on a bit strong since we met, but you’ve been wonderful to me.  Don’t worry so much.”

Brian met Justin’s gaze.  “This is the most important thing I’ve ever done in my life.  I can’t afford to mess things up.”

Justin smiled brightly.  “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

Brian exited the car and walked around to help Justin out.  “Well, I just wanted you to be prepared for what’s going to happen.  I also want you to be aware that I’ll fight for what I want.”

They walked up onto the porch and Brian was about to knock when the door was opened wide and Debbie grabbed him in a bear hug.  “About time you showed up, asshole.”  Her eyes shifted to Justin.  “Who’s the cute ‘lil blond?”

“Can we come inside before the inquisition, Deb?” 

Debbie stepped back and allowed them to enter.  “Everyone’s here now.  Let’s eat.”

Brian helped Justin remove his coat and hung it up along with his own before escorting his date into the kitchen area.  “I’d like you all to meet Justin.”

“My, my, aren’t you just the cutest thing.  I’m Emmett and this is my partner Drew.”

Justin smiled.  “Nice to meet you.”

Brian led Justin over to Gus, scooping the boy up in his arms.  “This is my son, Gus.”

Justin looked from the boy to Brian and immediately saw the resemblance.  “He looks just like you.”

“I’m Lindsay and this is my partner, Melanie.  We’re Gus’s parents.”

Justin smiled and nodded at each of the women before turning his gaze back to Brian and his son.  He was mesmerized by the way they seemed to be communicating without words and couldn’t wait to get home so he could sketch this scene.

Brian nudged Ted’s shoulder.  “This is Theodore.  He works for me at Kinnetik, and that’s his partner, Blake.”

Ted nodded and Blake gave a little wave.

“I’m Brian’s best friend, Michael.  Who the hell are you?”

Brian leveled a very menacing glare on his childhood friend.  He wasn’t about to allow anyone to make Justin feel uncomfortable.  “He’s my date, someone who’s very important to me, and you will respect that or you can consider our friendship over.”

A collective gasp rose from around the table.

Brian turned and looked at each of his friends one by one.  “That goes for everyone here.”

Emmett clapped his hands.  “I’m so happy for you, Brian.”

Ted nodded.  “It’s about time, Boss.”

“Don’t call me Boss, Theodore.  I can still fire you.”

Everyone laughed and settled down around the table.  Deb started serving up the food and asked, “So, Justin, how did you meet Brian?”

“In the backroom of Babylon or at a bath house.  Where else would Brian meet anyone?”  Michael leaned back and glared at Justin.

Justin couldn’t believe this guy.  He claimed to be Brian’s best friend and yet still treated Brian with such disrespect.  “Actually, how we met is very private and special.  Maybe someday we’ll share that secret.”

“That’s so romantic.”  Emmett dabbed his napkin to his eye.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.  He’s nothing more than a glorified piece of ass who’s probably been stalking Brian for weeks.”  Michael slammed his fork down.

Brian took Justin’s hand and brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles.  “Not that it’s any of your business, Michael, but we haven’t even had sex yet.”

Another gasp rose from around the table.

Justin’s cheeks turned a bright pink and he tried to pull his hand out of Brian’s grasp. “It’s no one’s business, but ours Brian.  I can’t believe you just announced that.”

Brian tightened his hold on Justin’s hand.  “You’re right.  I shouldn’t have said that.  I just didn’t want them believing you were just another trick to me.”

Justin sighed and looked into Brian’s eyes.  He briefly wondered if he’d ever figure this man out.  “I know they’re your family and friends Brian, but it really doesn’t matter what they think about us.  All that matters is what you and I think.”

Michael gasped loudly.  “Who do you think you are?  You can’t tell Brian that his friends don’t matter!”

Ben leaned forward.  “Be quiet, Michael.  He’s right.  This is between them.”  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Who the hell could that be?” Deb asked as she stood to go answer the door.

Michael jumped up and headed for the door.  “Oh, I forgot to tell you I invited a friend.”  
Michael opened the door and ushered Brandon into the kitchen.  

Brian put his arm around Justin’s shoulders and glared at the intruder.  “What the fuck are you doing here, Brandon?”

Brandon smiled evilly in Brian’s direction.  “I’m here to have dinner, but it seems I have something else to look forward to.  Who’s your friend?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know, Brandon.  I know what you’re up to and it’s not going to work.  Justin doesn’t want to have anything to do with the likes of you.”

Brandon turned his full charm on Justin.  “Does he always speak for you, beautiful?”

Justin felt a little light-headed as he looked into the gorgeous eyes of this stranger.  “No, he doesn’t speak for me at all.”

Brian gasped audibly.  “Justin, you have to listen to me.  This guy is bad news.”

“I believe I’ve told you before, Brian, that I make my own decisions in regards to making an opinion of someone.”

“There are things going on here that you know nothing about, Justin.  Brandon is evil.”  Brian tried to pull Justin close to his body, but the blond refused to be moved.

“He’s never done anything to me.”  Justin turned and looked back at Brandon smiling.

“He fucking stabbed you!”  Brian slapped his hand over his mouth.

“What are you talking about, Brian.  No one stabbed me.”  Justin looked at Brian as if he’d lost his mind.

Brandon held his hand out to Justin.  “What about you and I going somewhere and getting better acquainted?”

Justin looked at Brian again, but couldn’t resist the allure of Brandon’s seductive voice.  “I would love that.”

Justin stood and left with Brandon, leaving a very pissed off Brian sitting at the table.

“Aren’t you going to go after him, Brian?”  Emmett asked.

“What would be the point in chasing after him now, Emmett?  He’d just think I was even crazier.”  Brian shook his head sadly.

“So, you’re just going to give up?” Ted asked softly.

“Hell no I’m not giving up!  I just have to be smart and plan what I’m going to do next.  Rest assured that I’ll win Justin in the end.”  Brian stood up and went to retrieve his coat.

“Brian you can’t be serious.  You’re gonna make a fool of yourself over some blond boy ass?”  Michael stayed close to Brian. 

Brian looked at his childhood friend.  “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, Mikey.  I’ve already lost him once, and if I have to lose him again to make sure he’s safe, then so be it, but I won’t lose him without a fight.”


	2. Chapter 2:  Help Me

 

Brian paced back and forth across his polished wooden floor.  There had to be something he could do.  He couldn’t just sit back and let Brandon bewitch Justin away from him without a fight.  He stopped pacing and tilted his head back. Looking up at his ceiling he shouted, “Light!  Darkness! Truth!  I know you’re watching!  I want some help, NOW!”

A bright light flashed and the Powers stood in front of Brian.  “How dare you summon me?!”  Darkness growled.  “I will not be commanded by a mere human, even if he is the chosen one!”

Light put his hand across his brother’s chest preventing him from launching forward and attacking Brian.  “Now, brother.  Let’s hear what the chosen one wants before we start handing out punishments for his impudent behavior.”

Brian blinked a couple of times and looked at the three men dressed in flowing white robes.  “You are going to help me get Justin away from Brandon.”

Darkness yawned in an elaborate show of boredom.  “Now why in the world would we do that?”

Brian walked forward and met the eyes of each Power.  “Because, if you don’t help me, I’ll tell Justin the truth and then together, he and I will see just exactly how much trouble we can cause for you.”

“Why you little…” Darkness made a lunge for Brian.

 Truth stepped in front of the chosen one and held up his hand, preventing any further action from his brother.  “There is no need for violence.”

“There’s always a need for violence!” Darkness’s eyes glowed bright red.

Light stepped around his brothers and held his hand out.  “Give this necklace to Justin.  It will eliminate Brandon’s powers.  We can’t influence Justin and make him fall for you, but we can stop Brandon from using his charms to under mind you.”

Brian picked up the shimmering silver choker and stepped back, clutching it tightly.  “Thank you.”

Darkness glared at his brother.  “Well if Light gets to bestow a gift upon the chosen one, I think it only fair that I give him a gift as well.”

Before anyone knew what was happening, Darkness placed his palm over Brian’s heart.

Brian felt a white hot pain sear through his heart and spread through his entire body.  He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  When Darkness grabbed the hand holding the silver choker, Brian’s legs would no longer support his weight, so he dropped to his knees, staring up into the soulless eyes that seemed to be spitting fire.

Darkness looked down into the chosen one’s eyes.  “You dare to believe you can order us around!  You think you can put your faith in another’s hands.  Well for your naiveté, my gift to you is a revelation.  This silver choker you are so gung-ho to put around your little blond’s neck is not just a token of your affection.  It holds your heart and every ounce of feeling you are capable of possessing.  Should he reject your gift or at any time lose faith in you, this chain will break and so will your heart.  Your life will be forfeit.”

Light raised his hand and screamed, “NO!”

Truth moved in between his brothers facing Light.  “You gave a gift, so it’s his right to offer his own gift.”

“That’s not a gift!  That’s a curse!” Light glared at his little brother.

Truth shook his head.  “You call it a curse, he calls it a gift.  It’s not my place to decide if his offering is a gift or a curse.  I only see the truth in the matter, and he truthfully believes he’s bestowing a gift.”

Light threw his arms up.  “You always side with him!”

“I don’t take sides.  I speak only the truth and you know this, so stop acting like a three year old.”  Truth turned and looked at Darkness.  “Have you bestowed your gift?”

Darkness smiled evilly.  “Yes, I do believe I’m done.”

“Fine, then it’s my turn to give him my gift.”  Truth moved in front of Brian.

Darkness looked at Light.  “Wait!  You don’t get to give a gift.  This is between Light and myself.  You aren’t involved.”

Truth turned and glared at his older brother.  “I was summoned and I was asked for help just as each of you were.  You both have given your gifts and so shall I.”

Truth leaned down and placed his lips close to Brian’s ear.  “Listen and hear me well, chosen one.  My gift to you may be the most important one of all.”

Brian listened and his eyes grew large as they darted between Light and Darkness.  He nodded his head and whispered, “Thank you.”

Truth stepped back and smiled.  “If you summon us again, you will pay dearly.  Be well, chosen one.”

Another bright light flashed and Brian was left slumped on the floor, still clutching the silver chain.  He looked down at the sparkling choker and could almost feel it vibrate with life.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “I’m coming Justin.  Just hang on a little longer.”

<center>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Justin’s Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</center>

Justin walked up to his door and turned to Brandon.  “Thanks for bringing me home.  I really appreciate it.”

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?” Brandon asked using his powers.

Justin felt his head getting light and put a hand on his door to keep himself from falling.  “No, I don’t think so.  It’s getting late.”

“I think you want to invite me inside,” Brandon repeated the order using more force.

Justin blinked his eyes and licked his lips nervously.  “I think I’d like it if you came inside.”

Brandon smiled.  “I’d love to.”

Justin unlocked the door and led the way inside still feeling a bit dizzy.  He closed and locked the door, never realizing that what was in the room with him was far more dangerous than anything he could possibly lock out.  

Justin turned around and smiled a bit shyly and hurried into the kitchen.  “Would you like a drink?  I think I have water and beer.”

Brandon walked up behind Justin and wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist.  “I don’t want anything to drink that you’ll find in your fridge.”

Justin slammed the door and turned around in Brandon’s arms.  “Well, I really…” His words were cut off as Brandon’s lips captured his in a rather rough kiss.  He froze unable to fight off the attack, because on some level he didn’t want to fight.  He melted against Brandon’s chest as his senses were bombarded with dizzying jolts.  It was almost like he was outside himself experiencing things he didn’t want to feel, but unable to fight the urges.

Suddenly Brandon found himself in the Powers’ chamber.  “What the fuck?”

Light glared at Darkness’s boy.  “You know better!  Justin is the chosen one’s mate and as such, demands respect.  How dare you use your powers to take advantage of him?”

“I was only doing my Lord’s bidding.”  Brandon cowered before the brilliance of Light.

“I think you know the difference between seducing the boy away from Brian and violating him, so I suggest you stop the later instantly.”  Light waved his hand and sent Brandon back.

Brandon broke the kiss and stepped away from Justin, still a little freaked out by being summoned before his Lord’s brother.  “I think I’ll take that beer now.”

Justin blinked still reeling from the emotions evoked by that kiss.  He shook his head and turned around to retrieve a beer from the fridge.  He handed the cold bottle to Brandon and lead the way back out into the living room.  He sat down in the chair and watched Brandon a bit warily.

Brandon plopped down on the couch and looked at the blond.  “So, how long have you and Kinney been an item?”

The mention of Brian’s name sent a jolt through Justin’s body.  He saw hazel eyes full of laughter and love, felt strong arms holding him tightly, and heard that soft voice whispering in his ear.  He blushed from the memories and because he felt ashamed of the fact that he’d allowed Brandon so many liberties.  “Since Christmas Eve.”

“So, just over a month.  Not a very long time.”  Brandon took another sip of his beer.  
Justin looked down at his hands remembering how Brian made him feel like the most precious thing in the world and compared that to the way he was feeling now…almost dirty.  He shrugged his shoulders.  “I feel like I’ve known him my whole life.  He makes me feel like I can do anything.”

Brandon arched an eyebrow.  “Well, I guess its better that it’s over now before you get too involved.”

“Over?”  Justin felt a fear stronger than anything he’d ever experience run through his body.

“Well we are talking about Brian Kinney here.  I mean, you walked out on him in front of all his friends and family.  I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him anymore,” Brandon laughed softly.

Justin’s mind flashed back to the dinner and the look on Brian’s face when he’d left with Brandon.  What had he done?  He buried his face in his hands trying to keep the sudden rush of tears from falling.  He’d left Brian standing there all alone.  He’d ruined any chance he’d ever had with the man.  How could he have been so stupid?

Brandon stood, walked over to the blond, and ran his fingers through the silky hair.  “Don’t beat yourself up.  Kinney isn’t relationship material.  You did yourself a favor by walking out on him.”

Justin lifted his head and glared up at Brandon.  “You don’t know shit about him.  I want you to leave.”

Brandon held up his hands.  “Fine.  I’m going.  My job here is done anyway.  There’s no way the great Brian Kinney is ever going to forgive you.”

Justin practically pushed Brandon out and locked the door, leaning against it for support.  Brandon was right.  Brian would never forgive him.  He sank to the floor and stopped fighting the tidal wave of tears as his body shook from the force of his sobs.

Brian heard the sound as soon as he entered Justin’s building.  It seemed to stab into his heart.  Instinctively he knew it was Justin and ran up the flight of stairs to his boy’s apartment.  As he approached the door, he could plainly hear the heartbreaking sobs.  He couldn’t bear it.  He’d kill Brandon for hurting Justin.  He sank to his knees outside the door and whispered softly, “Don’t cry anymore, Justin.”

Justin felt a sense of calm descend around him as soon as he heard the whispered words.  “Brian?”

“I’m here, Justin.  I’m always with you.”

Justin pressed his forehead against the wood of the door wishing with all his might that Brian was actually here and not just some figment of his imagination.

“Open the door Justin and let me in.”

Justin blinked and sat back.  “Brian, is that really you?”

“Yes.  Let me in.”

Justin scrambled to his feet and unlocked the door.  He saw Brian sitting on the floor and reached down to pull him up into a hug.  “I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Brian hugged Justin close.  “Ssssh, it’s over.  I’m here.”

Justin buried his face against Brian’s neck and sobbed.  “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

Brian’s heart was pounding so hard he could barely breathe.  He hadn’t lost.  “Nah.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Justin pulled back and looked up into Brian’s eyes.  “You don’t hate me?”

Brian chuckled softly.  “No. I could never hate you.”

Justin stared into the hazel eyes and smiled through his tears.  “I never want you to leave me.”  Justin pulled Brian the rest of the way inside, closed and locked his door.  He turned slowly walked toward his bedroom keeping eye contact.  “Stay with me.”

Brian grinned.  “I thought you’d never ask.”  



	3. Chapter 3:  Kiss Me

 

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes and smiled a bit shyly.  He didn’t understand how he could feel so close to this man.  There had been a connection between them from the moment he’d first laid eyes on Brian at the cemetery, and it frightened him.  He’d fought his attraction with a single-minded determination, but he couldn’t do it anymore.  “Come with me.”  He took Brian’s hand and led the way to his bedroom.

Brian swallowed a few times as he allowed himself to be led into the bedroom.  He’d never felt so nervous in his life.  He watched as Justin slowly stripped off his clothes to stand proudly in front of him.  He practically ripped off his own clothes and smiled in response to Justin’s soft chuckles.  When he was finally naked, he looked up at Justin.  “I’m a bit eager.”

Justin walked over, ran his hand down Brian’s chest and whispered, “I can see that.” He sank to his knees, kissing and licking a path down the taut stomach.

“You don’t have to…” Brian didn’t want Justin thinking he owed him something or feeling guilty about Brandon, but Justin cut him off.

“I want to…” Justin licked across the head slowly.  “I need to...” He opened his lips and sucked the tip inside the pulled off.  “I have to...” He lowered his mouth around the hard flesh swirling his tongue before releasing it again.  “…taste you.” He pushed his head down hard, swallowing greedily.

Brian’s eyes rolled back in his head and he bit back a moan.  It’d been awhile since he’d been with anyone and he was about to explode.  He couldn’t summon his control and he didn’t want to shoot like a teenager, so he gripped Justin’s hair and pulled his head up gasping, “Wait.”  Every muscle in his body was clenching as he tried to control his body’s urge.

“Did I do something wrong?” Justin looked up at him with an uncertain expression.  
Brian laughed. “Fuck no.  It’s just been awhile for me.”

Justin smiled when he realized what Brian was saying. “Well, in that case…” He broke free of Brian’s grasp and dove back down, taking ever inch back into his mouth and throat.

“Fuck! I can’t…Oh you have to stop.” That was all Brian got out before he lost all control and shot deep into Justin’s throat.  His legs were quivering and he was desperately trying to get enough oxygen into lungs.  His orgasm seemed to last forever and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure it was going to explode.

Justin swallowed every drop before releasing his prize and standing up to kiss Brian.  He walked the couple of steps backwards to the bed and pulled Brian down on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Tasting himself on Justin’s tongue excited Brian in a way he’d never known before.  It caused a reaction in his body that felt like wildfire running through his veins.  He put his arms out to keep as much weight off Justin as he could when he was pulled down onto the bed.  He could already feel himself getting hard again and rubbed against Justin’s leg, moaning into his mouth.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian, holding him tightly.  For some reason he couldn’t explain, he had a very strong desire to cry.  It felt like he was coming home after a long, lonely trip.  He didn’t feel any of the awkwardness or fear he usually felt when sleeping with someone for the first time, and this time it didn’t matter whether he bottomed or topped, even though he’d never bottomed before. “Just go slow, okay?”

Brian took a deep breath and looked into the trusting blue eyes. “Are you sure?”

Justin smiled his best smile.  “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Brian took his time preparing Justin and when he finally pushed inside he whispered, “I’m home.”

Justin was so lost in all the sensations that he barely felt the burning pinch of Brian’s entry, but he heard the softly spoken words. “So am I.”

Their bodies moved together in a graceful dance of sexual urgency, need and desire. The room was filled with a symphony of moans, grunts and groans that only added a passionate flair to their movements.  They crescendoed together and collapsed in a tangle onto the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

Brian rolled to the side, removing and disposing of the condom, before pulling Justin tightly against his chest.  “Just give me a minute and we’ll start round two.”

Justin lifted his head and looked into Brian’s eyes.  “Maybe I want to orchestrate round two.”

Brian smiled and kissed the tip of Justin’s nose.  “That’s fine by me, Maestro.”

Three hours and four sonnets later, Brian looked down at the sleeping blond with a smile.  He gently extracted himself from Justin’s limbs, found his jeans, and pulled out the choker, looking at its shining brilliance.  He climbed back into bed and gently wrapped the chain around Justin’s neck, closing the clasp.  “I may not say it as often as I should, but I’ll show you every day for the rest of my life.” He pulled Justin back into his arms, squeezing gently.  He never noticed that the clasp on the choker disappeared leaving only a solid chain that would have to be broken in order for it to be removed.

<center>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Powers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</center>

Light turned and looked at Darkness.  “What was that?  What did you do?”

Darkness smiled.  “I gave him a gift.”

“Why did you make the clasp disappear?” Light glared at his brother.

“Because if Justin wants to remove the choker, he’ll have to break it, and in doing that, he’ll break Brian’s heart literally.  I just liked the symbolism.” Darkness winked at Light.

“Sometimes I forget how warped your mind is.” Light turned his back in disgust.

“Why are you so worried?  Even Truth believes these two are destined to be together, and Truth is never wrong.” Darkness arched an eyebrow.

Light rolled his eyes.  “True, but the thing about destiny is that it’s infinite.  They are destined to be together, but in what life-time?”

“Ahh, there is where the fun comes in.  We get to play.  If everything was simple, what fun would we have?” Darkness wiggled his fingers in Light’s face.

Truth groaned.  “You know sometimes I think you two are toddlers.  The events have been set in motion and there is nothing we can do but watch and see what happens.  So, why are you two arguing over it?”

Light threw up his hands.  “Because I for one think it’s cruel to mess with the chosen one.  He passed our test, he’s even played by the rules since he found Justin again, and here we are playing around with his life.”

“It’s what we do, brother dear.  Have you forgotten your role already?” Darkness poked Light in the shoulder.

Light shook his head sadly. “Well that doesn’t say much for us if we have to destroy lives to have a reason for existence.”

Truth looked at Light.  “That isn’t what Darkness meant and you know it.  We don’t destroy anything.  We simply set a series of events into motion.  The chosen one has options and free will.  It is up to him to decide how those events affect his life.”

<center>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Justin’s Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</center>

Justin slowly opened his eyes enjoying the warmth of Brian’s body wrapped around him.  He’d never felt so complete.  He gently moved away from Brian and slid off the bed making his way into the bathroom.  He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before stepping under the spray.  As he soaped his body he hummed a song that seemed to be stuck in his head, so he was startled when the shower door opened and Brian stepped in behind him.

“I woke up and you were gone.” Brian took the soap and moved it down Justin’s back.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Justin turned around and hugged Brian tightly.

Brian hugged back and kissed the top of the blond head.  “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s day, what do you want to do?”

Justin sighed. “Can we just skip Valentine’s this year?  I’m not really interested in all the hearts and flowers.”

Brian was a bit taken aback by that comment.  He’d never put much stock in all the lovey dovey stuff either, but he thought Justin really liked that kind of thing.  “I thought you really got into the holidays.”

Justin shrugged.  “What ever gave you that idea?”

Brian recalled the expression on his Justin’s face when they’d talked about Christmas and shook his head.  “I guess I was wrong, but I’d really like to do something special for Valentine’s.”

Justin pulled Brian’s head down and kissed him before touching their foreheads together.  “Just don’t go overboard.  Keep it simple.  I don’t need any grand gestures.”

Brian smirked.  “Define…grand gesture.”

Justin closed his eyes. “I’m already in trouble aren’t I?”

Brian smacked Justin’s ass and got out of the shower.  “I don’t know.  Define…trouble.”

Justin groaned, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.  He wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the condensation off the mirror.  It was then that he noticed the choker around his neck.  It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  It seemed to glow with an inner light and the intricate design that was carved into the precious metal was unique.  He touched the metal and could have sworn he felt it throb almost like a pulse beat.  “Hey, Brian?”

Brian stuck his head back into the bathroom.  “You called?”

Justin turned and pointed to his neck.  “What’s this?”

Brian bit his bottom lip for a moment.  “I just wanted you to have something to remind you of me.”

Justin smiled.  “Well it’s beautiful.  Thank you.”

“If you want me to take it off, I will.”  Brian made the offer knowing that if he removed the choker he’d be surrendering his heart to Darkness.

Justin shook his head.  “Are you kidding?  I love it!”

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders and kissed him.  “Well, guard it well.  I put my heart into that choker.”

Justin reached up and touched the metal once again and his eyes widen as he felt it throb beneath his palm.  “I can almost believe that you really did just that.”

Brian smiled.  “Believe it.”  



	4. Chapter 4:  Armani Says Love

Brian walked into Kinnetik with a huge smile on his face.  He’d just spent the most amazing night of his life with Justin.  Any doubts that this was his Justin had been laid to rest permanently.  He entered his office and went straight to his desk, taking a seat.  He grimaced as his tender ass came into contact with the leather chair.  Last night had definitely proven that he had his Justin back.  Nobody else had ever fucked him so thoroughly, or so well.

He pulled out his address book and flipped until he found the number for his tailor.  He quickly placed a phone call and sat back fully satisfied with himself.   After thinking for a moment he buzzed Cynthia.  “Make me an eight o’clock reservation for two at Abrio’s Restaurant for tonight.”

“You’re joking right?  It’s Valentine’s day.  I bet they’re booked solid, but I’ll try.” Cynthia shook her head and wondered if this was why her boss came in with such a big smile on his face.  She called and got no answer, so she walked into Brian’s office.  “I tried but no one answered.  I think they only open for dinner.”

Brian rubbed his jaw and nodded.  “Thanks, I’ll take care of it.”  He waited for Cynthia to leave then flipped through his address book again before quickly dialing the number.  “Hello, Anthony?  Brian Kinney here.  Listen, I know it’s short notice but do you think I could get a table for two tonight?”

Anthony James, owner and head chef of Abrio’s, couldn’t believe that Brian Kinney was calling him to ask for a favor.  They’d met at the White party a couple of years ago and had a wild night.  He owed most of his success to Brian’s brilliant advertising ideas and the fact that the man used his restaurant exclusively for all his clients.  “Anything for you Brian, you know that.  I’m fully booked, but I could set up the balcony for you.”

“Won’t it be too cold on the balcony?” asked Brian.

“I had it enclosed with glass last year, so I can put a couple of space heaters out there.  I’ll fix you up, Brian.”

Brian smiled.  “Thanks Anthony.  I really appreciate this.”

“Think nothing of it.  I can’t wait to see the special guy that you’re going to all this trouble over.”

“He’s worth it.” 

Anthony laughed.  “I have no doubt about that, my friend.  I’ll see you tonight.”

Brian hung up the phone and smiled.  Justin would love Abrio’s.  Okay, he had the dinner reservations planned and the present was on its way.  What else could he do?  He wanted this to be a night Justin would always remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Justin’s Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The knocking on his door brought Justin out of his slumber rather abruptly.  He rubbed his eyes, looked at the clock and groaned.  It was after ten so he might as well get up.  He grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on as he made his way towards the door.  “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming already!” 

He pulled open the door and found a very red faced young man standing there holding a huge basket filled with…sex toys?  Justin rubbed his hand over his face and visions of stringing Brian up by his toes danced around in his mind.  “Can I help you?”

The boy stuttered, “A-are you J-justin Taylor?”

Justin nodded his head.  “Unfortunately, I’m afraid I am.”

The kid shoved the basket forward like it was on fire.  “This is for you.”  He turned and practically ran down the stairs.

Justin looked at the large basket as he carried it over to the table and sat it down.  He removed the plastic wrapping and groaned as he saw an array of dildos, vibrators, condoms and lube tastefully arranged in the basket…well maybe tastefully wasn’t the right word.

He saw the large envelope and pulled it out wondering what kind of card Brian could have possibly found to go with this gift.  When he opened it, he found a small piece of paper with the words…Accessories that every gay man needs!  Upon further inspection, he discovered a gift certificate for FIVE custom-fit suits from Armani.  Obviously, he hadn’t defined exactly what he meant by ‘don’t go over board.’  He looked back down at the basket and started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.  Only Brian would consider this a romantic gesture.

He sat down and continued to stare at the basket.  He couldn’t keep the grin off his face.  Now he had to plan his revenge.  He pulled out his checkbook, checked the balance in his (checking) account and picked up his cell to place an order of his own.  It was Valentine’s day and two could play at this game.  After speaking to his friend for a few moments, he hung up, sat back and laughed out loud.  Mr. Brian Kinney had just met his match.

Justin left the basket on the table and went to take a shower.  He was going to the diner to have lunch with Emmett.  Of all of Brian’s friends, he liked Emmett and Ted the best.  They didn’t make him feel like some sort of freak for dating Brian and they weren’t constantly making snide little remarks about the man’s past…not like some people.

After taking a long leisurely shower, he quickly dressed and headed for the Liberty Diner.  He decided to walk even though it was rather cold out, enjoying his little victory for a bit longer.  He thought about last night and how Brian had felt inside him, under him, around him.  It was the most intense experience of his life and he knew that no matter what, he was meant to be with Brian.  He reached up and touched the choker, enjoying the gentle throb as he turned the corner, opened the door and entered the diner.

Justin immediately saw Emmett sitting in the back, waving like mad and motioning him to come back. 

“There you are, Sweetie.  I’m so glad you could make it.”  Emmett stood up and hugged Justin tightly.

Justin returned the hug, took off his coat, and sat down.  “So what have you been up to?”

“I’ve been working and checking out all the hotties.  I’m waiting on my Valentine to send me my gift.”  Emmett fanned himself and licked his lips.

Justin laughed.  “Well, I already received one gift this morning, and it was enough to last a lifetime.”

Emmett leaned forward and grabbed Justin’s hands.  “Oh do tell, dear boy.  Let’s hear all the juicy details.”

“I was rudely awakened to a loud banging on my door.”

“Yes, yes, and?” Emmett asked.

“Well, I opened the door and saw the biggest basket you’ve ever seen.”

Emmett smiled and nodded.  “Yes, Brian is rather well endowed.”

“Not that kind of basket!”  Justin’s face turned a bright red.

“Oh my God! Then it was chocolates, right?  That’s so romantic!”

Justin rolled his eyes.  “No, it wasn’t chocolates.  It was a basket full of sex toys, condoms, and lube.”

Emmett sat back and curled his lips into his mouth like he was trying to keep from laughing.  “Well, it is a useful gift.  Really, a gift that keeps on giving…you might say.”

“That’s not all.”  Justin smiled brightly.

“No!  Don’t tell me!  He didn’t hire you a hustler, did he?!”  Emmett looked rather shocked at the idea.

Justin laughed and shook his head.  “No, he gave me a gift certificate for five custom-fit Armani suits.”

Emmett whistled long and loudly.  “Well nothing says love quite like Armani, Sweetie.”

Justin burst out laughing and swatted Emmett on the arm.  “You know, you could be right.”

When Justin leaned his head back, Emmett caught a glimpse of the choker and actually squealed as he pointed to Justin’s neck.  “What’s that?”

Justin’s hand immediately moved his hand up to cover the choker.  It was almost an instinctual movement.  Something deep inside him was very protective of the metal circling his neck and he had no idea why.  “Brian gave it to me.”

“Take it off and let me see it.” Emmett held out his hand.

Justin’s stomach clenched rather painfully and he felt like he was going to be sick. He could have sworn the throbbing of the metal increased in speed.  He gently stoked his fingers along the metal as if he were trying to calm it down.  “I can’t take it off, Emmett.”

“Oh, I’ll do it for you.”  Emmett stood up and moved around the table.

Justin shook his head and leaned away from Emmett.  “No, you don’t understand.  I won’t take it off.  I promised I’d never take it off.”

“Do you mind if I just look at it?” asked Emmett.

Justin finally calmed down and sat back up, pulling his shirt down so Emmett could get a good (luck)look.  “No, you can look all you want.”

Emmett touched the metal gently.  “It’s gorgeous, Justin.  Do these markings go all the way around?”

“I don’t know.”  Justin started to slowly turn the necklace around his neck.

“I can’t even see a clasp.  It really is a work of art.”  Emmett sat back down in his seat.  “That is a very romantic gift.”

Justin didn’t notice that Michael had walked into the diner and was standing right behind him when he replied, “Brian said he put his heart into it and that I had to promise to keep it safe.”

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Michael exclaimed as he walked up next to the table.  “You walked out on Brian.  There’s no way in hell he’d ever forgive you for that.”

Justin’s face got really red at being reminded of his horrible mistake.  “I don’t know what to tell you, Michael.  He gave me this choker and he made me promise never to remove it.”

“I won’t allow you to go around telling such lies!”  Michael grabbed for the choker, intent on yanking it off the blond’s neck.

Luckily, Justin moved back just in time and Michael only managed to grab the collar of his t-shirt.  Justin heard the rip of material as Michael yanked viciously.  He brought both his hands up to cover the choker and kicked out with all his might, landing a direct blow between his assailant’s legs, causing Michael to bend over in pain.  “Don’t you ever fucking touch me again!” 

Emmett grabbed Michael and helped him sit down in the booth behind Justin.  “What the hell, Michael?  Have you lost your fucking mind?  Brian will kill you when he finds out.”

Michael groaned in pain and gasped, “Brian is not still with that whore.”

Justin stood, grabbed his coat and marched toward the door.  He turned around and looked at Michael before addressing Emmett.  “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to take a rain check on lunch.  Thanks for inviting me.”  With that he walked out of the diner.

Emmett looked back at Michael.  “I really wouldn’t want to be in your shoes when Brian finds out what you’ve done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kinnetik~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian paced back and forth across his office.  He knew his gift had been delivered because he’d called the delivery service.  Had he gone too far?  Was Justin pissed at him?  His phone rang and he picked it up.  “Kinney.”

“What the hell did your fucking boyfriend do to Michael?” Deb’s voice boomed.

Brian gripped the phone tighter.  “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your so-called boyfriend attacked Michael in the diner.  That’s what I’m talking about.”

“If Justin did anything to Michael, I’m sure he had a good reason.  I haven’t heard a thing, so I’m in the dark.”  Brian sat down in his chair.

“Well I’m encouraging Michael to press charges.  I just wanted you to know.” The line went dead and Brian slammed the phone back into the cradle.

He pushed the button to connect him to Cynthia.  “I need to go home for the day, can you handle things?”

“Brian, there’s something here I think you need to handle before you leave.” 

“I don’t give a damn what it is!  You take care of it!” Brian slammed his palm against the button to turn off the intercom, grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed for the door.  As soon as he opened the door, his mouth fell open in shock.  “What the fuck?!”  
  



	5. Chapter 5:  Love Me

Brian couldn’t believe his eyes.  Standing in front of the receptionist’s desk was a young man dressed like Cupid holding a bear that had to be about four feet tall.  He blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief and then read the t-shirt that was on the bear…My Boy Toy!

Brian’s chin felt like it was brushing the floor as the kid walked up to him holding out the huge bear.  “Are you Brian Kinney?”

Brian couldn’t form a word.  His mouth was moving but nothing was coming out, so he just nodded.  He wrapped his arms around the bear as it was shoved against his chest.

“Good then this is for you!”  The kid went back to the reception’s desk and hit the button on a tape player.  It started playing some music and the boy started dancing around thrusting his hips very lewdly and singing, “I love you.  You love me.  We’re a happy family.  With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  Won’t you say you love me too?  I love you.  You love me.  We’re best friends like friends should be.  With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  Won’t you say you love me too?”

Brian had never been so shocked in all his life.  He looked around and saw that every employee he had was gathering around to watch this show.  He felt his cheeks start to warm up.  Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d blushed in his entire life.  He watched the boy turn off the music and pick up the tape player.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Brian.  Justin just wanted you to know that you’d always be his cuddle bear.” Cupid turned around and walked out of Kinnetik the same way he’d breezed in.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, “Way to go!”

Brian clutched the bear to his chest and stormed back into his office slamming the door behind him.  The call from Debbie was all but forgotten as he sank back into his chair, still holding the large bear.  Was Justin just playing with him?  Brian felt like he’d been slapped in the face.  This is why he didn’t do relationships!  He’d tried so hard and the whole time Justin was just laughing at him.  He heard the people in his office start clapping loudly again and wondered how he was ever going to live this down.  How could Justin humiliate him like this at his job?  He heard the knock on his door and had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could yell, “Go the fuck away!”

Brian blinked his eyes to keep the tears from falling.  He wouldn’t cry!  He didn’t understand how he could have been so wrong.  He’d been so sure that Justin was his Justin, but his Justin wouldn’t have embarrassed him this way.  Even while he felt like his heart was breaking, he had to admit that his so-called boy friend had style.  What better way to teach him his place than attack him at work in front of his employees.  He heard another knock on his office door, so he put the bear on the floor, stalked to the door, yanked it open and saw Justin standing there.  He slowly shook his head, moved back, gave a little bow, and motioned for the other man to come inside.

Justin wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t understand the look on Brian’s face.  When he entered the office he saw the bear and smiled.  “I see you got my present.”

Brian slammed his office door causing Justin to jump and spin around.  “Oh yes.  I got your little present.  I suppose you’re here to laugh in my face now, right?  I mean, I made it really easy for you, didn’t I?  The big dumb jerk following you around like a lost little puppy.  Well congratulations!  You made your point!”

Justin felt the words like slaps to his heart. He stepped back suddenly afraid of the anger he saw shining clearly in Brian’s eyes.  “What are you talking about?  I just…”

Brian cut him off.  “Oh, I know what you were doing.  Job well done!  I’ve learned my lesson.  Now, get the fuck out of my office and don’t worry, I’ll never bother you again.”

Justin was so stunned he didn’t know what to say feel or think.  He took another couple of steps back, shaking his head.  “No. You don’t mean that.  Not after last night, you can’t…”

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life.  I fell in love with someone, but he died.  He’s gone and I’ll never get him back.  I thought I’d found him again, but I guess I was wrong.  Well, I’m done with love, relationships, and all the fucking drama.  I was right in the first place.”

Justin couldn’t breathe.  He placed his hand against his neck and felt the cool metal.  It was no longer throbbing.  Tears were streaming down his cheeks and all he could do was shake his head.  This couldn’t be happening.  He felt dizzy.  The room was spinning.  He’d had it all and somehow he’d thrown it all away.  He looked into Brian’s eyes and wished he could tell him he loved him, but he just didn’t have enough air.  He felt the room tilt and then everything went black.

Brain watched him fall as if it were in slow motion.  He moved to catch Justin, but he was too late.  He heard the sickening thud as the blond head made contact with the marble tiled floor.  He knelt beside Justin, screaming, “Nonononononononono!”  He slid his hand under the other man’s head and felt the wet stickiness.  When he brought his hand out, he saw the crimson evidence that meant Justin’s head was bleeding.  “Someone call 911, now!”

Brian pulled Justin into his arms as much as he could.  He held the still body and rocked back and forth gently.  “I’m so fucking sorry.”  Brian could hear people yelling and running around all around him.  Suddenly the lights started blinking and everything became deathly silent.  A bright light flashed and Darkness appeared before him.

“Well it looks like you’ve done it this time, asshole.  What’s funny is that you don’t even know what you’ve done.  You see, that little gift I gave you worked both ways.  You severed your connection with Justin, so he’s the one who forfeited his heart.” Darkness laughed loudly and disappeared.

Slowly the sounds of people yelling and running around came back and Brian stared blankly off into space, clutching Justin tightly.  He didn’t realize when the paramedics arrived, nor did he respond when they pulled him away from Justin’s still form.

As the paramedics loaded Justin onto the gurney, Brian staggered over to his office chair and collapsed.  He looked down and saw the bear and instinctively picked it up, hugging it to his chest.  The bear that had moments ago represented betrayal, now seemed to be the only comfort for Brian’s aching heart.  He felt something biting into his arm and turned the bear around.  That’s when he noticed the little card hanging from the back of the bear’s t-shirt.  He turned the card over and read the words printed there…Since you gave me your heart; I decided to give you mine.  This bear holds my heart, so keep it safe for me.  All my love, Justin.

Brian’s body went completely cold.  He saw that the paramedics were pushing Justin out of his office and he jumped up to follow them.  He started to climb into the back of the ambulance when one of the paramedics moved to stop him.  “I’m sorry, Sir, but you can’t ride back here.”

Brian met the man’s eyes.  “I’d like to see you stop me.”  He brushed past the younger man and climbed into the back of the ambulance, taking a seat next to Justin and gently combed his fingers through the longish blond hair above the bloodied ear.  “I’m here.  I’m not going anywhere.  Don’t you dare leave me again.”  With his other arm, he clutched the bear tighter against his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Powers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Light turned and glared at Darkness.  “How could you?”

Darkness smirked.  “Now we’re having some fun.”

“Justin can’t die.  Not now.  We just sent him back!”  Light paced back and forth across the chamber.

“He won’t die.  The chosen one won’t let him die.” Darkness put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Light shrugged his brother’s hand away. “How can the chosen one save him?  It’s all up to fate now.”

Truth stepped forward.  “Darkness is right.  Brian can save Justin by simply removing the choker.”

Light turned and stared at his younger brother.  “But then he’ll be forfeiting his own life!”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Darkness.  “Can’t you see the beauty of this situation?  It’s poetry in motion.”

“That’s what you’ve wanted all along.  For the chosen one to die.”  Light looked at his brother with a shocked expression.

Truth hugged Light and whispered, “Don’t fret so much, brother.  You seem to forget that I gave the chosen one a gift as well.”

Light pulled back and looked expectantly into his younger brother’s eyes.  “What did you give him?”

Truth smiled.  “True love can survive anything, even death.”

Light shook his head.  “Well everyone knows that, but how is it supposed to help the chosen one.”

“We aren’t allowed to interfere with true love, so if he proves that he loves Justin, all our influences will disappear.”  Truth patted Light on the shoulder.

“What more can the man do to prove he loves Justin?”  Light looked at Truth.

“He can choose to take Justin’s place.”

“What?” Light shook his head.

“If he places Justin’s life above his own, he’ll prove that he’s finally ready to admit he loves him.” 

“So he has to die in order to prove he loves Justin?” Light slammed his palm down on the table.  “That’s just not fair!”

Darkness laughed loudly.  “You keep saying that, brother dear.  Life isn’t fair and never will be.”

Light turned back to Truth.  “Please tell me that there is a way for this to work out.”

Truth looked to make sure Darkness wasn’t standing too closely before leaning in and whispering, “If he remembers my gift, he’ll be able to get through this just fine.”

“What if he doesn’t remember your gift?”

“Then we’ll have to wait another millennium to try and get these two together.  Darkness will so happy.”  Truth looked over at his other brother.

“I still don’t understand how you can be so unaffected by all this.” Light squeezed Truth’s arm. 

“I’m not unaffected.  I just happen to love and understand both my brothers equally.  I suffer each and every time you two begin a battle because I know that no matter what happens, one of you will lose.” Truth smiled sadly.  “I don’t like to think of either one of you being unhappy.”

Light hugged his younger brother.  “I guess I just never thought about how all this affected you because you always seem so aloof and neutral.”

“I have to remain neutral.  The truth isn’t affected by emotions.  It can’t be.  However, that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel.” Truth returned his brother’s hug.

“Well, I certainly hope for the chosen one’s sake that Darkness loses this time around.”  Light sighed loudly.

“For both their sakes,” replied Truth.


	6. Chapter 6: I Love you

[ ](http://www.oconee.co.uk/BLaDValentine3.jpg)

Chapter 6: I Love You

Brian sat at the side of Justin’s hospital bed and held his lover’s hand.  The doctors had stabilized him, but they refused to give any false hopes.  All he could do was wait and see if Justin would pull out of this.  He wiped his free hand across his face trying to get rid of the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop falling.  The last expression he’d seen on Justin’s face was desolation.  The man he professed to love looked like he’d lost his entire world and it was all his fault for making Justin feel that way.  He was yelling the most absurd and cruel things.  

Brian leaned down and kissed the back of Justin’s hand.  “I’ll make this right.  You don’t have anything to worry about.”

The door opened and a young doctor walked in.  “Mr. Kinney?”

Brian nodded and looked up at the man.  “Yes, how is he?”  Brian tilted his head in Justin’s direction.

“It doesn’t look good.  His vitals are stable but it’s his brain activity that we’re worried about at this point.”

“What do you mean?” Brian sat forward in his chair.

“We’ve been monitoring him constantly and his brain wave activity has slowly been diminishing.  If something doesn’t happen soon, he’ll be considered brain dead.”  The doctor looked at the raw emotion on the older man’s face.  “I’m so sorry.”  He turned and left the room.  This was the hardest part of his job and he hated delivering bad news to family members.

Brian stood and leaned down kissing Justin’s lips.  “You’ll be just fine.  I love you.”  He reached up and fingered the delicate chain around Justin’s neck for a moment before gripping it firmly and yanking.  As soon as the chain broke, Brian felt an intense pain pierce his chest.  His eyes started clouding over and the last thing he saw before falling to the floor was Justin’s face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Powers’ Chamber~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian opened his eyes and found himself in a very dark, cold room. He couldn’t contain the shiver that traveled the length of his tall frame.  He swallowed hard and tried to look around but he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face in this place.  Suddenly he heard the loud crack of thunder and a bright light filled the room.

“Well lookie what we have here boys.  If it isn’t the chosen one himself come to pay us a visit.”  Darkness strutted around the room.

Brian ignored Darkness’ taunts and looked toward Light.  “Will Justin be okay now?”

Light nodded his head sadly.  “I’m truly sorry things turned out this way, Brian.”

Brian released a sigh of relief.  Justin was going to be okay.  That’s all that mattered to him.  He didn’t have a life without Justin anyway, so this was the best solution.  Besides, Justin had a much brighter future.  “It’s fine.  As long as Justin is okay, I’m great.”

Darkness walked up and stood in front of Brian.  “As the chosen one, we will grant you one final wish, with the exception of sending you back…that you can’t ask for.”

“I want Justin to be happy and healthy.”  Brian answered quickly with very little thought.

Darkness smiled evilly.  “How can he be happy?  He’ll always remember the last words you spoke to him.  Hell, he might even blame himself for your death.  I doubt very seriously if he can ever be happy again.”

Brian closed his eyes and relieved the last few moments before Justin passed out.  Darkness was right.  Justin couldn’t be happy under those circumstances.

“You could ask us to wipe his memory,” suggested Darkness.

Brian looked at Light.  “Can you do that?  Can you wipe his memories of me so that he has a chance to live a happy life?”

Light approached slowly.  “Yes we can, but I remember offering you that very same alternative and you refused.”

Brian thought back to the day his Justin had left and how devastated he was by it.  He also remembered how comforted he was by his memories of their happy times together.  Could he do that to Justin?  Could he take away the happy times just to cover up the bad?  Was that a fair choice for him to make.  He brought his hands up and covered his face.  It wasn’t fair for him to have to make this decision without hearing what Justin thought.  He took a deep breath and something popped into his mind.  He looked over and saw Truth standing there silently watching him.  What was it that Truth had whispered in his ear that day he’d asked for help?  Brian thought for a moment and then smiled brightly.  He had the answer.  He looked at Truth and repeated the words that had been whispered to him.  “It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.”

Truth smiled and nodded at the chosen one.

“I don’t want you to wipe Justin’s memory.  He doesn’t deserve to have you interfere with him anymore.  I want him to keep all his memories.”  Brian spoke clearly and with conviction.

Truth stepped forward.  “So be it.  Justin will retain all his memories.”  Truth clapped his hands.

Brian smiled and nodded.  “So what happens to me?”

Truth smiled.  “I’d say in a few minutes you’ll be reunited with Justin.”

Darkness growled, “What the hell do you mean?”

Truth looked at his brother.  “Brian asked for Justin to retain all his memories, since he’s the chosen one; we have to grant his last wish.”

“Yeah, so what?” asked Darkness.

“Well when Justin wakes up, he will not only retain the memories of his present life, but those of his past life as well.  He’ll know all he has to do is demand we return Brian to his side.”  Truth smiled at Light.

Light clapped his hands.  “Oh that’s fantastic!  You are by far more clever than either of us!”

Truth nodded his head and winked at his brother.  “I told you not to fret.”

Darkness jerked Truth around and yelled, “That isn’t possible!  I cursed that choker and that curse requires a life!  You can’t circumvent that!”

Truth patted Darkness on the shoulder.  “I haven’t.  We sent Justin back to co-inhabit a body.  That soul was forfeit to your curse.  Now all that remains is the original Justin.”

Darkness threw his head back and emitted a very loud and demonic sounding growl.  “I won’t stop till I win.”  He stormed out of the chamber mumbling under his breath.

 Light looked at Brian.  “I wish you all the best, Brian.  Make the most of every second you’re given.”

“Don’t worry.  I’ve learned my lesson.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Justin’s Hospital Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin sucked air into his lungs and sat up in a panic.  He felt as if he’d been suffocating and was just now allowed to breathe.  He blinked his eyes and looked around figuring out he was in a hospital.  His memories came crashing into him like an avalanche.  He finally breathed a sigh of relief as his mind seemed to catch up with all the past events.  He looked around wondering where Brian was when he saw his lover lying on the floor.  He yanked all the wires off his head and slid off the bed to kneel next to the still body.

Justin put his hand over Brian’s heart and knew he was dead.  He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could about the powers before looking toward the ceiling and yelling as loudly as he could.  “You give him back to me NOW!”

Brian opened his eyes and coughed a few times.  He saw Justin leaning over him and smiled.  “I’m baaaaaack.”

Justin laughed, leaned down and kissed Brian with every ounce of passion and love he possessed.  “You didn’t think I’d let you get away from me that easily, did you?”

Brian shook his head and pulled Justin down for another kiss.  He broke the kiss and whispered, “It’s really you.”

Justin nodded and bit his lip. “Yeah, it’s really me.”

The door burst open and two doctors ran in.  “What’s going on here?”

Justin looked up and asked, “You’ve never seen two men kissing before?”

“We need to check you out Mr. Taylor.  Please get back into bed.”

Justin stood and helped Brian to his feet before looking at the doctors.  “I’m fine.  We’re fine.  Today’s Valentine’s Day and I’m not spending another second in this hospital, so you can either discharge me or I’ll sign myself out.”

The doctors shook their heads and left the room.

Brian helped Justin dress.  Since they were both wearing bloodied clothes, he said, “We need to buy something to wear.”

Justin hugged Brian tightly.  “Or, we could just go home and get something.”

Brian drove them back to his loft where they showered, made love and then showered again.  “Are you sure you want to go out tonight?”

Justin smiled brightly.  “You went to all the trouble to book me a romantic dinner and you think I’m going to pass that up?”

Brian shook his head and finished dressing.  He certainly hoped that Justin enjoyed tonight.

On the drive to the restaurant, Justin teased Brian.  “I can’t believe you bought me a basket of dildos.”

Brian not to be outdone replied, “Well you sent me a huge teddy bear and a singing telegram…the fucking Barney song no less.”

Justin threw his head back and laughed.  “I think it was perfect.”

Brian thought for a second then nodded.  “It was perfect.”

They entered the restaurant and were shown to their private balcony table.  Brian was impressed.  Anthony had clearly gone all out to provide a romantic atmosphere.  The only lighting was candles and everything was decorated in red and white.

Justin’s eyes widened and he looked at Brian with such devotion.  “Oh my God!  I love it!  Thank you so much!”  He flung himself into Brian’s arms kissing him on the neck and cheek repeatedly.

They sat down and Brian took Justin’s hands and held them tightly.  He looked into the clear blue eyes he’d come to love more than life itself.  “I love you.”

Justin leaned across the table and kissed his lover.  “I love you too, Brian.”

Brian’s face lit up and he smiled.  He was happier than he could ever remember being.  He leaned his head back and said in a loud, clear voice, “Happy Valentine’s Day World.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Power’s Chamber~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Light laughed happily as he watched the chosen one and his mate.  “They look so happy.”

Truth nodded.  “They are happy.”

Darkness looked at his brothers and shrugged.  “They are for now.”


End file.
